Killing Borka
by Petra Delling
Summary: Gohan is mad. A monster landed on earth has just beat up Videl, and will now experiance Gohan's wrath. Please review!


**Okay, Gohan is in highschool, but he was never Saiyaman(ick). Gohan is not his normally sweet innocent self b/c he's made at the thing that is beating up Videl. Another chapter is on the way and I will add a prequel and further chapters if I get reviews! PLEASE REVIEW ME!**  
  
He could not take it any longer. Gohan struggled to keep his power in check; he had to keep the monster from knowing about him as long as possible. He could, however, do something without giving himself away. He just had to wait a little bit longer. Gohan knew that Videl would not let him intercede unless she was too tired. She was, however, getting quite a beating. Gohan could not watch any longer. He shifted his gaze to the sky, pointlessly, he knew. The other fighters would have most certainly noticed the monster's ki, but they would know he was there also and let him deal with it. This monster was not even enough to give Vegeta a good workout. Gohan heard cries from the crowd of school students and looked back to fight. He was standing in the front of the crowd gathered in front of Orange High school. The monster had arrived a little while ago, declaring that it was going to take over Earth. Videl, naturally had stepped up and challenged the monster, while the rest of the school stood around and watched. Some were confident Videl would win, while others were sure that the end of the world was upon them. Gohan had lowered his own ki the moment he felt the monster arrive.  
  
Videl was now crouched on the ground, breathing shakily, while the monster stood a short distance away, preparing a ki blast. Now was the time. Gohan was in front of Videl in instantly, covering her with his body. He received the blast head on but was unmarked. Gohan picked Videl up and carried her. She was struggling to remain conscious. Gohan looked up at the monster who was smiling wickedly.  
  
Gohan spoke to him angrily, "I'll kill you in a minute. Let me set her down and you'll have the fight of your life."  
  
"We shall see." The monster smiled even wider than before, displaying a set of very long, sharp teeth.  
  
Gohan frowned at him and then turned back to the girl in his arms, "Videl?" He spoke quietly. Videl cracked her eyes open a little further and attempted to smile. She was trying to be so brave. It was the monster who had done this to her, and the monster whom he would take it out on. Gohan felt his ki rising slowly now, but did not stop it., "Videl, I want you to stay here while I take care of this monster, okay? When I finish with him, I'll take you to a place I know and you will feel better in no time at all."  
  
"Thank you Gohan." Videl murmured as he placed her on a bench so she could rest and see what was going on at the same time. Gohan kissed her gently on the cheek and walked over to stand a few yards away from the monster. He vaguely heard some murmurings from the crowd, but did not pay them any attention.  
  
Gohan felt a Vegeta-like smirk creep over his face as he studied the monster. It was a couple sizes larger than humans with crawling red skin, a large mouth, and big, utterly blue eyes. He was wearing the universal fighting gi and was watching Gohan with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Okay, umm, what did you say your name was?" Gohan started.  
  
"I am the almighty Borka. Who are you, puny mortal?"  
  
"I am Gohan. Let me get something straight. You're here to take over the world right? You mean to cause a lot of pain and suffering, correct? You won't change your mind?"  
  
"I will take over this planet and there is nothing you can do to stop me! You are a weak human and you know nothing of all that I have seen!" Borka's voice grew louder as he spoke so that the others might hear him. Gohan tapped his foot impatiently as Borka continued, "I have traveled the stars and killed many alien warriors such as the fearsome Heloise, Namek, Prog, and Shivean aliens. My deeds are."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Borka, but did my ears deceive me, or did you leave the name of one well-known race off of that list?" Gohan interrupted, a gleam in his eye. "What do you mean? I have killed warriors from every race!"  
  
"Really? Even the Saiyin Race?"  
  
Gohan saw a look of fear flicker in Borka's eyes before it was wiped out with a flood of self-confidence. "What do you know of the Saiyins? Not enough, apparently. Their planet was wiped out years ago. How do you know of them?"  
  
"I know all about Saiyins. You see, I am half-Saiyin." Gohan allowed his ki to then reach its peak. Borka looked at him with disbelief before once again become self assured and replacing his smirk.  
  
"You cannot be this that you have said. I do not know how you know of Saiyins, but I will kill you now." Without hesitating, Borka powered up a ki blast about twice as powerful as the one he had sent at Videl and threw it at Gohan. Gohan resisted the urge to dodge it or transform, but crossed his arms and braced himself as it hit him. He felt pain after receiving the blast, but masked it well. Borka grimaced as Gohan appeared unhurt after sending the blast to the sky.  
  
"I have proof that I am Saiyin," Gohan let his tail free from where he had it around his waist and let it wave freely. Borka flinched but remained confident. Gohan was too angry at what the monster had done to Videl to feel sympathy. "There is a legend about Saiyins known around the universe, even today, after the majority of the Saiyin race has been destroyed. It was whispered of a level Saiyins could reach that was beyond anything imaginable. The level was reached. Super Saiyins are no longer myth. They exist."  
  
Not waiting for a response from Borka, Gohan transformed. The pain resulting from the blast dissolved and Gohan felt his ki soar. He tilted his head back and reveled in the feeling of wonderful power he was experiencing. He had not gone Super in a long time. Once the elation lessened, Gohan floated a few feet about eh swirling cloud of dust he had created and look toward the slightly quivering, but still game Borka.  
  
"Come and get me." He spoke and Borka sped over on cue, barraging Gohan with punches and kicks, none of which landed. 


End file.
